


Just A Game

by WickedWriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kidnapped, companions in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWriter/pseuds/WickedWriter
Summary: The Doctor wakes to find himself held hostage by a strange man who threatens the lives of his friends.





	Just A Game

"Tick Tock" 

His head pounded with the fury of an unrelenting battle raging in the depths of his skull. His vision was blurred and could not focus on anything, save for a small red pile of something on the ground. What was that? He went to reach out his hand to touch the liquid but realized that his hands were bound behind his back. This was the first realization he was able to form through the beating of his mind. He was tied up, to a chair presumably. 

"Tick Tock"

He realized that the red liquid was none other than blood, maybe it was his own. It would explain the splitting headache he had. He leaned back into the chair and let his head flop back, this fuzzy vision focused on a light above it. A little clique wasn't it? A dark room with a single light. It's not like he hasn't been in this situation a thousand times, and this would certainly not be the last either. He finally looked across the room and at a shadow that could barely been seen in the darkness. 

"Tick... Tock" 

It was at this point he realized that it was no clock making this noise, it was the man. What a strange person. The man tied up to the chair gave a small little cough and smiled at the other. 

"So nice of you to finally wake up." The shadowed figure spoke with a calm and collected voice. It took so much time." 

"Where am I?" The man said giving no concern to his state, although he frowned a bit when he noticed his red bow tie had fallen off and onto the floor. He really liked that bow tie. 

"That's for me to know, and you to figure out. You see, I've been watching you for a while. Popping into London every now and again. And needless to say you've caught my fancy."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I think you know." He stated matter-of-factly. "I've grown so bored with this world, I was about to give up but then you came along. You could say that you were my savior... my saving grace." He smiled, although he could not see it. There was an uncomfortable presence in the room. "Tick Tock." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well lets just say I'm not like most people and because of this I was bored of this world, I used to have someone to talk to but he's become such a drag... now I have a new toy." He stepped closer into the light and gave a one of a kind wicked smile.

The prisoner's eyes widened in realization, there could only be one person who would do something like this. "I know who you are." The other man's interest peaked. "Master." 

A laugh echoed throughout the room. "Oh, I like that. You just wake up and already know your place. But you can just call me Moriarty. Jim Moriarty to be specific my dear Doctor."

The Doctor, who was tied to the chair was a bit confused, there was such an air of similarity in his demeanor to the Master, it was a bit creepy. "Tick Tock." Moriarty said causing the other to wake up out of these thoughts. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" The Doctor asked while trying to look around his surroundings. 

"It's the time Doctor. You see you've wasted almost a half hour since I came to collect you and time is running out. That is unless you don't care about the red headed girl." 

The Doctors head snapped to glare right at the crazy man. He couldn't even believe he hadn't thought of Amy before. "Where is she? What did you do?" His voice rose for the first time. 

"Nothing, yet. Oh and here's the fun part you have to figure out where she is being held. And where the boy is too."

The Doctor struggled against his unyielding bonds but to no avail. "Where are they, what did you do?"

"Fear not Doctor. Around this room there are clues as to where they are hidden, along with how they will die should you fail. And lets not forget fake clues to see how well you do." Moriarty smiled madly. "Of course this should all be easy for you, after all you are... what do you say? Clever." The captor outstretched his arm and fixed the Doctors suspender which had fallen off his shoulder. 

"Tick Tock"

"Of course," Moriarty continued."You do have something that gives you an unfair advantage. Like this" He pulled a small object from his pocket, something silver with a green light on top. The Doctor face fell a tad when he realized it was sonic screwdriver. "How about we raise the stakes? If you can figure out where each of them are before I figured out this... thing, then I will allow one of them to survive. Of course you will still need to rescue the other."

"Or..." The Doctor said putting much emphasis on the word, he had a sweet smile plastered on his face. Almost as if he felt he had already won. "How about you just give me that, and I'll forgive everything you've done here. Provided my friends are freed."

Moriarty laughed way too loud. "No one tells me what to do. Sorry but you've got to play by the rules, everyone does."

"You just don't get it." The Doctor chuckled with a smile, it was slightly unnerving even to Moriarty. "I'm trying to save you." The villain looked stunned just a moment but gave a hand gesture for him to continue. "If you've watched me then you should know what happens to people who threaten my friends. I will let you know this now, no harm will come to Amy or Rory. I will find them, and save them. Then I will come for you. No matter what happens Moriarty, no matter what you do, there is nowhere to hide in all of time and space that I will not be able to find you!" 

Moriarty closed the gap between the two men, he looked all to overjoyed and they came face to face. "I look forward to it my dear Doctor."


End file.
